parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Quire throws pans at Silico, Dwayne and The Underminer
Silico: That’s right. The Glerp Glerp Zerbom 3000. Bugley. * Dwayne LeFontant: You guys want to party, huh? Alright then. Now let’s Party!! * The Underminer: Behold The Underminer! I always beneath you but nothing is beneath me! * Stephen Quire: Oh, my God (he grabs a pan and a pot) You be nothing at, okay! Once Again, this is a situation where you leave... * Jack: No! * Stephen Quire: Everything to me? But nothing to him! * Jack: Stephen, the dishwasher’s this way. (Stephen goes outside) No! It’s not, No! The Dishwasher’s Inside * (Stephen throws a pan at Silico) * Silico: (grunts; coughs) * Jack: no,Stephen. Mom, What DID THAT JUST GO IN A TREE?!! (Stephen flips both middle fingers at him) did you just throw that... * Stephen Quire: GET OUT OF MY FACE!! GET OUT OF MY FACE!! * Jack: Ha! Ha! * Stephen Quire: (when he grabs a tray and another pot so he’ll hit Dwayne) Get Out of my freaking darn face! * Jack: (laughing) * (Once Again, Stephen throws another pot at Dwayne LeFontant) * Dwayne LeFontant: (grunts) (Vincent attacks Them both) * Jack: Stephen, Mom’s gonna be so pissed. * Stephen Quire: like I care! Do you look like I care?! (He chases Jack again) GET OUT OF MY FREAKING FACE!!! * Jack: (laughter) * Stephen Quire: Like it when I kick your little a** and just laugh? For all your freaking internet friends? Everyone who watches the video! Screw you! You’re all freaking faggots you need to get a life (opens a door) Get a freaking life (closes a door; he throws a pan at The Underminer) * Underminer: (he grunts after Stephen thrown a pan at him) * Jack (when he sees his dad coming: Uh, you’re... you’re in Trouble, Stephen. You are in Trouble, Sir. * Stephen Quire: I don’t care! Just know I can kick your little Internet Friends A**es (He shuts the door) Gallery Silico’splan.jpeg|Silico: That’s right, the Gleep Glerp Zerbom 3000! Bugley.|link=Stephen Quire throws pans at Silico, Dwayne and the Underminer Dwayne_let’s_party.png|Dwayne LaFontant: You guys want to party, right? Alright then, Now let’s party!! Underminer_Announcement.png|The Underminer: Behold The Underminer!! I always beneath you, But Nothing is beneath Me!! Stephen_Oh_my_God.png|Stephen Quire: Oh my God! That’s it! Panthrow_1.png|Stephen Throws a pan at Silico. Silico_defeated.png|Silico beaten after getting hit by a pan Stephendoublefingerpoint.png|Jack Quire: Stephen, are you mad! Mom’s going to be so mad! Stephenbacktalk.png|Stephen Quire: Get Out of my face!!! Tripledefeat.png|Stephen throws a pan at Dwayne LaFontant CC869F50-4629-411F-B30B-6D5CF7592111.png|Stephen Quire: Everybody watches the Video, Screw you|link=Stephen Quire throws pans at Silico, Dwayne LeFontant and the Underminer Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-461.jpg|Underminer gets owned by Stephen Quire after getting hit by a pan|link=Stephen Quire throws pans at Silico, Dwayne LeFontant and the Underminer CABF7ACF-5CE2-4887-98F2-C45FD67DACB9.png|Stephen Quire: I don’t care! When I get to school, Your Internet Friends will get it!|link=Stephen Quire throws pans at Silico, Dwayne LeFontant and the Underminer Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Candidates for deletion